The Problem With The Hood
by NRC
Summary: A certain Gryffindor is irritated with her arch-nemesis because of his annoying habit of keeping his hood up. One-shot. Written for nikki-kay. PART FIC CHALLENGE.


**Disclaimer: _I own nothing. All J.K. Rowling's characters.  
_**

* * *

There it was again. The only head in the entire class that had fabric for hair.

The grey eyes, as though hearing her thoughts, turned to glance at her. She scowled at him, and he turned his head so that he was facing the front of the class again.

Oh, how she wished she was Head Girl, or even Gryffindor Prefect, but her cousins were in those positions of power; Victoire was Head Girl (Teddy was Head Boy), and Roxanne was Gryffindor Prefect.

No matter. Rose knew she'd be cinched for Prefect-ship next year.

Then she'd finally be able to give Scorpius _sodding_ Malfoy detention.

The little blonde git had gotten on her nerves since their first day together, when he turned her pig-tails into real pig's tails. He'd then pulled them, and cursed her to squeal like a pig. Infuriated, she'd retaliated by turning his hair into strings of spaghetti.

And that was only the first day. Their antics had escalated that by fourth year, all their Professors would ask them (rather sarcastically) if they were ready to study. More often than not, one or both would answer in the negative, cursed to speak in Gobbledegook, read in Troll, or hear Mermish.

No matter the amount of detentions set, they could never lay off each other. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy had been called in to the school once, when Rose had turned Malfoy's skin to green scales, turned his eyes red, and gave him a forked tongue, and Malfoy cursed Rose to sprout thorns, turned her skin green, and caused her unruly curls to stand on end atop her head.

The two fathers took one look at each other, before pointing their fingers at each other and sitting on opposite sides of the room. After Headmistress McGonagall briefed them on the goings-on of their two troublemakers, Ron had said, "He deserves it", while Malfoy had replied, "Good on him."

McGonagall had given up trying to get some disciplinary action when Rose and Scorpius were sent in, and their fathers encouraged them and congratulated them on a job well done.

The poor Headmistress had just sighed.

Rose and Scorpius had hated each other's guts for a long time, so whenever Rose was told by her friends that Malfoy secretly fancied her, or they suited each other, she'd always scoff at them. She would never even consider _thinking_ of liking Malfoy, or of Malfoy liking her. It was just too... bizarre.

The bell rang, and Rose was startled out of her thoughts. Had she really just spent History of Magic thinking of Scorpius Malfoy? Well, crap.

As she was heading out of the classroom, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, shoot, sorry, I..." She faltered when she saw grey eyes. "Malfoy?"

He didn't say a word, just regarded her stoically. Again, the hood was up. He never seemed to take it off. She felt her ire rise.

"Will you take that hood down, for Merlin's sake?" she snapped. "It doesn't make you look _sexy_ or _mysterious_, it just makes you look shy and insecure!"

Slowly, unblinkingly, Scorpius pulled down the black hood from his platinum-blonde hair. His usually-loose hair was gelled back, and Rose was shocked at the transformation.

"I heard you tell Lily you didn't like how my hair falls into my eyes because it makes me look like a dog," he explained. "And my father told me not to cut it off. So I slicked it back, but Tarquin Nott told me it looked stupid."

His facial features, already carved, seemed even more prominent; especially his pointy chin and grey eyes. Rose found herself catching her breath.

He was willing to go through _humiliation_ to impress _her_.

She was more than impressed by his gesture. "Well, uh..." she said awkwardly. "You, uh, lookreallygoodlikethat."

Scorpius grinned as she blushed. "I'm sorry, what?"

Around the corner, Lily Luna Potter shook her head. Watching the awkward interaction between ex-arch-nemesis, she said, "Well, it's about bloody time."

.

.

.

* * *

**AN: **

Written for nikki-kay, I hope you liked it =]

My first Next-Gen fan-fic, please don't flame.

**Review your thoughts and opinions.**


End file.
